


Sobre ahorros y planes a futuro

by Kikinu



Series: Sobre dos chicos creciendo juntos [3]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-13
Updated: 2011-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles tiene miedo que, tras cuatro años de compromiso, Erik ya no quiera casarse con él. Al fin y al cabo tienen ocho años, ¡ya son prácticamente adultos!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sobre ahorros y planes a futuro

  
**  
Sobre ahorros y planes a futuro   
**   


— Podríamos darle una mano de pintura a las paredes, ¿no crees? — sugiere Erik, sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana.

Charles se encoje de hombros.

— Si tú quieres…

Cuatro años han pasado desde esa vez que Charles buscaba purpurina y Erik le prestó la suya.

Están en la casa del árbol que construyeron con ayuda del papá de Charles, en el parque de la casa de este último. Se supone que están haciendo la tarea del colegio, pero terminaron hace rato y aún no tienen ganas de separarse.

Charles mira a Erik, algo apesadumbrado.

Hace mucho que no hablan sobre el asunto del casamiento. Es decir, tienen ocho años, ya deberían ir haciendo planes o cosas por el estilo.

A la mamá de Charles no le gusta escucharlo hablar sobre su boda con Erik. Siempre que menciona el tema, Sharon comienza a poner esas caras de no poder ir al baño (¿constipación le dicen?) que a su hijo lo ponen nerviosos.

Bueno, en realidad, a su mamá directamente no le gusta oír hablar de Erik. Siempre que va a la casa de su amigo o que éste viene a la suya, la mujer comienza a quejarse o inventa excusas para que no se realicen las visitas.

Charles no sabe cuál es el problema que tiene su madre con Erik. Es decir… no, en serio, no sabe.

Para empezar, Erik es lindo. Tiene los ojos celestes y el cabello marrón rojizo ( _castaño rojizo, Charles, castaño rojizo_ , diría Emma). También es alto. Después de Azazel, es el niño más alto de del curso. Además, Azazel le gana sólo por dos míseros centímetros, así que es como si midieran lo mismo.

Sin olvidar que es uno de los chicos más listos de la clase. Y sabe un montón de idiomas.

Bueno, sólo dos, inglés y alemán. ¡Pero está aprendiendo francés como él! Eso es mucho más que la mayoría de los niños de su edad.

Hablando de eso, Charles en realidad estudia francés porque es lo que está estudiando Erik. Al principio quería aprender alemán, así entendía algunas cosas que dicen los papás de su amigo, pero finalmente eligió francés así estaban juntos.

Lamentablemente a Charles no se le da bien eso de aprender a hablar de una forma distinta. Es raro, porque en todas las materias del colegio le va muy bien. Si no es el primero de la clase, de seguro es el segundo, así que eso de no ser bueno en algo es nuevo para él.

Si no fuera por Erik, hubiese dejado de estudiar el idioma hace semanas.

Bueno, no. Su madre no lo hubiese dejado. Al fin y al cabo, está estudiando otro idioma porque ella lo manda. _Un hombre que se precie debe saber hablar en más de una lengua_ , dice ella.

A Charles eso le suena raro, porque él tiene sólo una lengua y ya lo ha intentado pero no le sale otra. Además, su padre es un hombre y seguro se precia (sea lo que sea eso) y tiene una lengua sola.

Algunos animales tienen más de una lengua, pero no cree que su madre quiera que se parezca a un animal.

¿Y a qué venía todo esto? Ah, cierto, la boda.

Hace mucho que no hablan con Erik de la boda y eso le preocupa. ¿Y si su amigo ya no quiere casarse con él? Eso sería terrible, porque Charles aún quiere jugar toda su vida con Erik.

Le gustaría pedirle su opinión al chico, pero no sabe como decírselo. Es raro, pero tiene miedo de que Erik lo rechace. Lo cual es raro, porque Erik nunca le dice que no y siempre parece pensar y querer lo mismo que él.

Pero a medida que ha ido creciendo, Charles se ha estado dando cuenta de algo: no ha conocido nunca a un matrimonio de dos hombres. Eso lo tiene preocupado.

No puede creer que no lo notó antes, pero no conoce a ningún varón que esté casado con otro. No sabe por qué y le da miedo preguntar. ¿Y si le dicen que dos chicos no pueden casarse? Eso no le parece justo.

Además, su padre le dijo que si él y Erik se querían podían casarse cuando fueran grandes. Y luego habló algo de asuntos legales que se solucionarían. Charles no sabe que es algo legal, pero si se soluciona antes de que él y Erik se casen no cree que haya problemas.

Edie y Max, los padres de Erik, también les dijeron que ellos podían casarse. Así que si los adultos les dicen que se puede, es porque se puede. Y no son cualquier adulto, son sus padres, así que realmente debe ser verdad.

Pero de todas formas el tema no deja de rondar la cabeza de Charles.

— ¿Vas a decirme qué te pasa o tengo que preguntarte? — le dice Erik, bajándose de un salto de la ventana y yendo a sentarse junto a él.

Charles se sonroja levemente. ¿Por qué Erik siempre se da cuenta de todo lo que le pasa? No es justo. Bueno, siendo sinceros, cuando su amigo oculta algo él también se da cuenta. Pero eso no significa que la cosa pueda darse al revés.

— No me pasa nada.

— ¿Sabías que eres el peor mentiroso del universo?

No, no lo es. De hecho, miente muy pero muy bien. El problema es que es malo mintiéndole a Erik. Nadie más lo descubre mientras miente.

— En serio, no me pasa nada. ¿Qué decías de la pintura?

— Charles…

— Podríamos pintarlas de verde, ¿no? Es un lindo color.

— ¿Tengo que decirte Charlie?

— Sabes que odio que me digan así.

— Entonces no me cambies de tema, porque yo odio eso.

Charles infla los mofletes. Tonto Erik que no deja que le mienta. Su amigo bufa.

Así que terminan ambos enojados. ¡Genial! A Charles no le importa. Erik es tonto y si no se quiere casar con él es su problema, el muy… tonto. Seguro que preferiría casarse con Emma o con Moira que son niñas y son tontas.

Y, por supuesto, enseguida se siente culpable. Emma y Moira son sus amigas y no tienen la culpa de que él esté preocupado porque Erik parece no querer casarse con él

Es que lo pone tan mal…

— ¡Charles y Erik, sentados en un árbol…!

Desde afuera les llega el canto de Raven y Angel, la amiga de su hermana. Charles bufa, algo molesto.

No lo malinterpreten, él adora a su hermanita (y la amiga de ésta le cae bien), pero es tan oportuna como una tormenta un día de picnic.

— ¡Cállate Raven! — grita Charles.

Unas rusitas se escuchan desde abajo, para que luego la canción vuelva a empezar. Tonta hermana menor.

— ¿Por qué la mandaste a callar? — pregunta Erik, mirando a un costado.

— Yo… es que a mi madre, ya sabes… no le… no le gusta que ella diga… eso.

— Ah

Se quedan en silencio unos segundos. Charles se muerde el labio inferior, nervioso. ¿Se habría enojado Erik porque le dijo a Raven que se callara? O quizás estaba enojado por la canción de su hermana.

— Entonces…— comienza Erik, aún sin mirarlo. — como a tu mamá no le gusta que ella cante esa canción tú la haces callar, ¿no?

— Err… sí. Eso es lo que acabo de decir, ¿o no?

— Sí, sí. Y… como tu mamá no quiere que nos cacemos… ¿tú y yo no vamos a casarnos?

Finalmente se miran y Charles siente muchas ganas de vomitar. ¿Qué querrá que le diga Erik? Tal vez quiere que le diga que no van a casarse así ahorrarse el trabajo (y el momento incómodo) de decírselo él.

Quizás lo mejor sería que le dijera eso, que ya no quiere que se casen, porque no podría aguantar sin llorar que sea Erik quien se lo diga. Y llorar no es cosa de chicos grandes, como ellos.

Sí, quizás sea lo mejor. Quizás…

¿Y si Erik aún quiere casarse con él? ¿Y si sólo tiene tanto miedo como él? Tal vez le sucede como a Charles, que no sabe cómo sacar el tema de que aún quiere que se casen.

De pronto se siente muy nervioso y eso no le gusta. No quiere perder a Erik y siente que justamente eso es lo que va a pasar si responde mal.

— ¿Y bien? — le pregunta su amigo, sin dejar de tamborilear sus dedos contra la mesa.

Charles toma una gran cantidad de aire, como dándose valor para lo que va a decir.

— Sí.

Erik se queda quieto.

— ¿Sí qué? ¿Sí vamos a hacer lo que tu mamá dice o sí vamos a casarnos?

Charles quiere mucho a Erik y no desea perderlo. Si hay una posibilidad, aunque sea chiquitita, de que Erik aún quiera casarse con él va a arriesgarse. Incluso si eso termina haciendo que suelte unas lagrimitas en el caso de que todo salga mal.

— Que sí vamos a casarnos. — aclara, para luego agregar rápidamente. — Si tú aún quieres, por supuesto. Yo nunca haría nada que tú no quisieras.

Erik suspira, aliviado.

— Por un segundo pensé que harías lo que tú mamá dijera. Que susto. ¡Y claro que aún me quiero casar contigo! ¿Por qué no querría?

Charles se encoje de hombros.

— No lo sé. Hace mucho que no hablamos de eso y pensé que… bueno, no sé que pensé.

— Bueno, tampoco tenemos que hablar de eso todos los días para que suceda, ¿o me equivoco?

Charles lo medita durante unos segundos. Wow, Erik es increíble.

— No, supongo que no.

— ¿Ves? Piénsalo así: nunca hablamos de que mañana tenemos que ir al colegio, pero seguimos yendo igual.

Erik es tan, tan, tan increíble.

— Eres increíble.

— Lo sé. Oye, aguarda un segundo, ¿por eso estabas mal?

Charles se sonroja al verse descubierto.

— Puede ser. Quizás. — dice, apartando la mirada. Erik se ríe bien fuerte. — ¡No te rías, tonto!

— ¡El tonto eres tú! Yo soy increíble. — Charles le saca la lengua. — ¿Ves que soy lo más importante en tu vida? Por eso lo único que haces es preocuparte porque yo te quiera.

No hay palabras para describir lo abochornado que se siente Charles. Tonto Erik. Cuando se casen, lo primero que va a hacer es mandarlo a dormir al sofá.

— Eres un tonto. — dice, como única defensa.

— Pero tú me amas.

— ¡Tú también me amas, así que cállate!

Erik se queda pensativo unos segundos.

— Bueno, sí, eso es verdad.

— ¿Ves?

Vuelven a quedarse en silencio, aunque mucho más tranquilos que antes. Charles no puede creer que había estado pensando que Erik ya no quería casarse con él.

Para ser el (modestia aparte) más listo de su curso, el pequeño reconoce que a veces puede ser muy tonto.

— Tengo una idea. — dice de pronto Erik, parándose de la silla y tomando la vieja maleta que les regaló la madre del chico para que usaran de cofre.

— ¿Qué? — pregunta Charles viendo como su amigo vacía la valija y la pone sobre la mesa.

— Mira, una boda sale cara, ¿verdad? — dice, dejando de lado la maleta para ir a buscar su mochila.

— Ugh… sí, supongo que sí. La boda de mi tía Elizabeth le salió un ojo de la cara. Aunque eso es raro, porque no se nota que ahora lleva un ojo de vidrio. — comenta.

— Sí, como sea. Escucha… ¡tenemos que ir ahorrando!

— ¿Qué?

— Que tenemos que ir ahorrando, tonto. Mira, tu mamá no va a querer ayudarnos a pagar la boda, ¿verdad?

— No. — admite Charles.

— Y mis padres no tienen mucho dinero. Así que cuando llegue el momento vamos a tener que pagar tú y yo solos la boda entera y sin ayuda.

— Mi papá seguro va a querer ayudarnos. — dice Charles. Su padre es genial y no los dejaría solos.

— Sí, eso es seguro. Pero tu padre es muy bueno y no sería justo aprovecharnos de él. Vamos a dejarlo pagar algo, pero la mayoría del dinero saldrá de nuestros bolsillos. Maleta. De nuestra maleta.

A veces no puede creer que alguien tan genial como Erik quiera casarse con él.

— Eres increíble.

El alemán se sonroja.

— Deja de repetir eso, me pones nervioso.

— ¿Pero nervioso bien o nervioso mal?

— Nervioso bien.

— Entonces no hay problema. Eres increíble.

— Y tú eres un tonto. — dice Erik, tirándole su bufanda a la cara.

Charles sólo ríe.

— Entonces… ahorrar, ¿no?

— Sip. Y yo voy a hacer el primer depósito.

Así que el niño ve como su amigo saca un billete de dos dólares de uno de los bolsillos de su mochila y lo guarda dentro de la maleta. Charles lo mira, boquiabierto.

— ¡Erik! ¡Son dos dólares! ¡Es mucho dinero!

— Tú vales mucho más que eso. — dice el niño, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ahora el que se siente nervioso es Charles, que no puede evitar soltar una risita.

— ¡Charles y Erik, sentados en un árbol, besándose…! — nuevamente se escuchan las voces de Raven y Angel. Charles sólo bufa.

— Mamá va a matarla.

— Oye, ¿que tu mamá no fue a tomar el té a lo a de una amiga? — pregunta Erik, pensativo.

—- Mmm… sí, creo que sí. ¿Por qué? Erik… ¿en qué estás pensando?

El muchacho sonríe, mostrando todos los dientes y con los ojos casi cerrados. De pronto vuelve a levantarse y toma la mano de Charles.

— Ven, vamos. — le dice, saliendo al balcón de la casita, desde donde se puede ver a Raven y Angel, aún cantando. — ¡Oigan, niñas! — las llama, haciendo que las dos pequeñas se callen y los miren.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, Charles siente como Erik lo besa sonoramente en la mejilla. Las dos pequeñas ríen y aplauden.

— ¡No se preocupes, no le diremos nada a mamá! — grita Raven, para luego entrar corriendo en la mansión junto a su amiga.

Charles siente como la cara le arde con fuerza. Entra nuevamente en la casita, casi a tropezones, seguido de cerca por un preocupado Erik.

— Oye, ¿te enojaste? — Charles niega con la cabeza rápidamente, incapaz de soltar palabra. Erik suspira, aliviado. — ¿Entonces?

Finalmente, Charles toma su mochila y saca de ella su monedero, vaciándolo completamente (todo un dólar y medio) en la valija.

— Estaba haciendo un depósito. No es mucho, pero mañana pondré más, lo prometo.

Luego de unos segundos, Charles le da un beso rápido en la mejilla a Erik, que abre mucho los ojos y se pone tan colorado como Charles.

Realmente quiere pasar toda su vida junto a Erik…

FIN


End file.
